<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Ladders by happywitch416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776676">Forgotten Ladders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416'>happywitch416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Date, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Library, afraid of heights, at the very end, climbing shelves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Ladders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadia had invited them to the palace but just as they had settled on to the veranda she had been called away for an emergency. Portia led them to the library and let them in before hurrying back to her. Muriel liked the library. He was content to browse whatever book he picked up and enjoy the peace and quiet. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck!" It was followed by a zing of magic and a muffled crash. He sighed a smile appearing on his face. Nowhere stayed peaceful for long with Rhena in it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stood and stretched. "Rhena?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I’m fine!" Her voice was very bright and cheerful, but it was followed by a thud and more swearing. "Alright, fine. I need help. Row, hmm, I'm in metalwork." When he arrived where she said she was, she was not. Until he looked up. She grinned bashfully. "Hi." She had one hand wrapped around the fancy railing that ran across the top shelf of the bookcases, toes barely hanging on to the narrow ledge left on the shelf. An ornate chair lay on its side, a swirl of magic cushioning its fall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Muriel crossed his arms and stared up at her. "Rhena."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ugh." She scowled. "You make that face at Nana." When he continued with the same exasperated, bemused look she grumbled. "I just needed three."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only had one in her hands. "The other two are?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well." She peered down. "It looks like one fell into the giant vase. Book two." She shook the one in her hand, squeaking when she lost her balance again. Her cheeks were blazing red as she refused to even look in his direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The third?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mm." She carefully leaned away from the shelf to scowl at the next one over. His heart tried to jump out of his chest every time she wobbled. "It's one shelf over." She cleared her throat. "Which is how I knocked the chair over." She finally met his eyes, still flushed and lip caught between her teeth. "Have I told you are handsome today?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snorted but moved closer. "Come here." She peered down and shook her head. "I'll catch you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rhena blew a strand of hair away from her face. "I don't doubt that." Her voice grew very small. "But. Its. It's a very long way down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of all the things you do, you're afraid of heights?" She nodded, looking resolutely at the book clutched to her chest with one hand. He took a deep breath as he nodded. "Alright. Toss me the book and then you'll have both hands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Throwing books is a crime." She teased, the worry in her eyes easing a bit. She dropped it into his waiting hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She huffed. "I still need that third book." She glanced at the ground and then very slowly leaned over, not reaching out her hand until she had to. "Got it!" The library was well dusted but the wood occasionally needed oiling and she realized too late the hand she had anchored to the rail was slick. "Fuck." She closed her eyes and didn't open them even after she was safe in his arms, long before she had gotten close to the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Muriel brushed a kiss against her temple. "Next time you can ask and I'll help."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She half pouted, eyes still tightly shut. "You looked comfy and I could do it." At his huff of laughter, she continued with a grumble. "Usually." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He set her on her feet and she carefully opened her eyes, peeking at the floor first to make sure it was really where it was supposed to be. "You climb them often?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I do not climb them." She scowled up at him. "I stand on a chair." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head and decided it was not worth pointing out she must have been standing on the back of the chair to get to where she had been stuck. "Any others you need?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She retrieved the one from the vase and examined the titles. She took a deep breath before glaring back up the shelves. "I grabbed the wrong damned one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Which one?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Metallurgy of the Ancients." He reached up, having to stretch to get it before handing it to her with a grin. "Thank you." Her nose twitched as she attempted to look serious. "You will tell this to no one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Muriel laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they went back to the sitting area by the fireplace. Something caught his eye and when he looked again he stopped. She walked right out from under his arm but he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at what he was seeing. "Rhena, there's a ladder."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rubbed one of the books against her forehead, muttering curses as she walked over and kicked it. She stormed back past him. "Not one word." She threw herself into a seat, legs tucked beneath her, and proceeded to glare at the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bit back his laughter. "Rhena, it-."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She interrupted him. "I have been in this library dozens of times and never noticed the damn thing." At his gentle fingers under her chin she looked up, glare softening. "I feel like an idiot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laughed softly at that. "You are nothing like Julian." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His fingers traced along her jaw before tangling in her hair as he bent to kiss her. Right before their lips met she spoke. "I hope you wouldn't kiss Julian." Her barely contained laughter escaped at the look that flashed across his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes narrowed playfully. "I should put the books back on the top shelf."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." She whined and dramatically clutched them to her chest. "Well." Her gaze turned warm as she dropped them and knelt in the chair to tangle her hands in his hair. "Depending on how you get me back up there it could be fun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head with a low laugh even as his ears turned a little pink. It was a slow kiss that burned hotter, the books falling from the chair to the floor half-forgotten. He caught her lip between his for a moment. "The desk would be better for that."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>